Tibarn
Tibarn (ティバーン, Tibān) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the Hawk King of Phoenicis. Despite his collected manner, he can be blinded by his dislike of beorc, particularly those of Begnion. He was shown, at several times, to be a savage, unforgiving warrior. When he discovered the truth about the Serenes Massacre, he formed an alliance with Gallia and Kilvas and declared war on Begnion. In the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion, he engaged Begnion's supreme general, Zelgius, to save Ranulf from being killed. He also led the third of Yune's forces, the Hawk Army, in Part IV. In the second part of endgame he tries to attack the Black Knight on acount of Lotz's death but backs off, realizing it is Ike's fight not his. After Ashera is defeated, the bird tribes, consisting of the Hawk, Raven and Heron tribes, were united, and Tibarn was made the king of the united bird tribes. Personality Tibarn is very brave and headstrong, although he does not simply jump into things without thinking about them first. He has a strong sense of honor, as he lets Zelgius go when the Senate calls for him, returning the favor that he got from Zelgius. However, he is willing to use less than honorable actions when the situation demands it, such as when he threatened to throw Sothe off a cliff to stop the battle or his piracy (though out of indignation). He isn't a forgive-and-forget type of person, however, and makes it clear that he wants to destroy Naesala after the raven betrayed the Laguz Alliance. He is protective of Reyson and is friends with him and his sister, Leanne. He seems to share a love of fighting with Nailah. Unlike other birds, Tibarn punches in his untransformed state, and it thus shown to be a left handed character, however in his animation he has his arms crossed right handed. In a support with Ike and Reyson, it is told that his favorite foods are raw meat, insects, and cold fish. Though he initially possessed a great hatred and distrust of beorc due to the Serenes Massacre, this was changed through his interactions with Ike, and he proudly acknowledges the bond of trust between the Hawk Nation and Ike's army. Character Data ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Endgame: Choose either Tibarn, Naesala or Giffca near the beginning of the chapter in Easy/Normal mode, or on the 2nd part of the chapter in Hard Mode. Base Statistics | Bird tribe (Hawk) ↓ Hawk | Heaven |18 |63 |30 ↓ 37 |11 ↓ 12 |31 ↓ 36 |24 ↓ 27 |24 |26 ↓ 29 |19 ↓ 20 |14 ↓ 22 |14 ↓ 22 |6 ↓ 8 | - | Savior Cancel | Beak Elixir Laguz Band |} Growth Rates |145% |70% |5% |70% |65% |50% |60% |25% |} Bond Support *Reyson: 10% Death Quote Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |◎ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Statistics | Hawk King ↓ Bird tribe (Hawk) | Heaven |31 |68 |18 ↓ 36 |2 ↓ 4 |24 ↓ 48 |20 ↓ 40 |29 |16 ↓ 32 |10 ↓ 20 |14 ↓ 28 |16 ↓ 28 |8 ↓ 10 | Strike - SS | Savior Tear Pavise Shove Canto Formshift | Great Talon |} Growth Rates |75% |40% |5% |10% |20% |40% |40% |20% |} Overall Tibarn is an incredible unit, in every respect. He will rarely be hit and even more rarely be hurt when he is hit. His greatest threats are Wind Sages and crossbows. While his growths are mediocre, his base stats are excellent as they are, and they barely even need to increase. Biorhythm Bond Support *Rafiel: 10% *Reyson: 10% *Leanne: 5% Epilogue *'Lord of the Air' (天空の覇者) Tibarn was chosen as the first king of the unified bird clans, and brought them great respect from the other nations. Gallery Tibarn.jpg|Official artwork of Tibarn from Path of Radiance. Tibarn.png|Tibarn's portrait in Path of Radiance. tibarnRD.png|Tibarn's portrait in Radiant Dawn. Tibarnattackszelgius.jpg|Cutscene still of Tibarn attacking Zelgius. Tibarn Transformation (Cutscene).png|Cutscene still of Tibarn transforming into his Hawk form after leaping off a cliff. FE9 Hawk (Untransformed) -Tibarn-.png|Tibarn's battle model as an untransformed Hawk in Path of Radiance. FE9 Hawk (Transformed) -Tibarn-.png|Tibarn's battle model as a transformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. FE10 Hawk King (Untransformed) -Tibarn-.png|Tibarn's battle model as the Hawk King in Radiant Dawn. FE10 Hawk King (Transformed) -Tibarn-.png|Tibarn's battle model as a transformed Hawk in Radiant Dawn. de:Tibarn Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bird tribe Laguz